


Beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), CHRISTIE Agatha - Works
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Vera doesn't do binary, but if she did, then Hugo would be light and Phillip would be darkness.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop loving morally grey characters 2k16 
> 
> Titles comes from a Jelaluddin Rumi's quote  
> "Out beyond ideas  
> of wrongdoing and rightdoing,  
> there is a field.  
> I'll meet you there."

* * *

 

Vera doesn't do binary.

 

She has always considered it an asset, not to think in terms of _right_ and _wrong_ , and rather in terms of _what is good for you_ and _what is not_. Everyone does that, really, except they won't admit it. Even on this island of murderers, because that's what they all are, most of them are glad to bury their head in the sand and fool themselves into believing they were justified in their actions. Emily Brent killed that girl as surely as if she was the one to push her under that train and yet she will still talk about it in a self assured tone, as if it was her moral obligation to do so. It is almost frightening.

 

Vera doesn't do binary, but if she did, then Hugo would be light and Phillip would be darkness.

 

Hugo is luminous, and it really is telling that they met on a warm summer day, where the sunlight made the sea water glisten and the sand glow. He is handsome, dashing almost, expect he doesn't go for the cocky look so much as the puppy one. He is kind, he is gentle, he is eager to do well. He fucks her almost reverently, even as the sand infiltrate their clothes and the rocks dig into their backs.

They could be radiant, the two of them – as radiant as the sun. But Hugo lacks in ambition. It subdues his aura, makes him fade in the background. He is ready to let his nephew take what he should have been granted. He doesn't realize how unfair it all is, how he should stand for what used to be legally his. For a while she she thinks she is going to be the one to open his eyes. She fails.

 

Phillip is darkness – he is all angular cheekbones and twisted corners of mind where Hugo was open-faced and straightforward. When he kisses her, his grip is assured and just the tiniest bit possessive. It is the touch of a man who is used to get get what he wants. He doesn't worship her the way Hugo used to, but she is able to decipher respect in his steady gaze - acceptance as an equal, even. He has the obscurity of a man who killed twenty one and won't let himself burdened by his deeds. It feels like a slap at first, this offhandedness of his. She killed only once, and she never had the luxury to forget, not for one single day. She can't help but hate the way he disclosed all his dirty secrets in front of these strangers and not gave a damn while she will probably keep hers close to her chest for the rest of her life.

She knows what he would have told her had he known the whole truth. _We both killed because we were aware that_ _was_ _what_ _we_ _should do to secure what we wanted._ She probably would have agreed. They are the same at core, after all.

 

It would probably be romantic to state that Phillip corrupting presence has plunged her further into darkness, but even if she did believe in binary, Vera refuse to think that anyone can have such a hold on her. She sets her own path. Even as she adjusts carefully the damn rope around her neck, she is convinced of that.


End file.
